A World Without Magic
by madamemacadamia
Summary: Princess Namine lives in a kingdom where magic is deemed evil and a wall separates Hollow Bastion from the world of magic. However, when an arranged marriage threatens to take even the ocean away from her, she finds a wizard who will change her life forever. RoxasxNamineRiku love triangle! SoKai. M for later chapters.


**I finally finished this story after.. I dunno... A MONTH. Geez. Okay, so I introduce a lot in the first chapter but everything will be explained as the story continues. This will be a multichapter story so please be patient with me on updates and such. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**oOo**

Namine let out a heavy sigh as she looked out toward the sparkling blue ocean shining bright blue with orange dancing upon it as the sun set. To her, the beauty was all she could ever want; the ocean meant freedom that she had always dreamed of as a little girl. It was almost close enough for her to touch. She tried hard to focus on the ocean far beyond the wall that marred most of its beauty. The large grey walls towered over the castle creating a darkness surrounding her home and the city that was encased within it. _'For protection from dark magic'_ her grandfather would always warn though in her heart Namine knew that magic shouldn't be feared in this way.

Magic had the ability to create and destroy but each had its own beauty behind it. Her mother and father always told her the never lose sight of magic and the wonder it beheld. That was before their unfortunate deaths; both the product of misusing magic.

She was only thirteen when they died trying to protect the kingdom. The Kingdom of Radiant Garden was at war with a neighboring land whose knowledge of the dark arts brought death upon many of the kingdom by the sea. Namine silently scoffed to herself; a kingdom that was once by the sea is now shielded from the sea. A concrete fortress among nature and magic was what this kingdom had become. From her window Namine could see the ocean her grandfather so desperately tried to hide from her. When her mother and father died, her grandfather retook the crown and once again became king whose first rule of order was to remove all magic from the kingdom, make peace with the land they were at war with, and separate Radiant Garden from the world around it thus renaming the kingdom Hallow Bastion, though Namine would never accept that.

She tore her gaze from the deep blue before her and back to the book on her lap. It was a love story her mother read to her as a child. It was an old tale of a princess falling in love with a wizard who ruled the elements and together they created a new world. A small smile graced her features as she looked at the pictures on the worn pages of the book. _'Someday, I'll find love and magic,'_ she thought idly to herself before a knock on her bedroom door brought her back to reality.

Olette, her lady-in-waiting, entered and curtsied before her. "Princess, it's time to get dressed for dinner. Shall I help you?" Namine nodded and placed her book on the window sill she was sitting upon before walking over to her wardrobe. She couldn't take her eyes off of the ocean view from the large window before her. A small squeeze on her shoulder made her realize that Olette had been talking to her the entire time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Olette. I just can't stop staring at the ocean when the sun sets on it like this. Isn't it lovely?" Her friend just smiled and laced her dress tighter around the bodice.

"Princess, you shouldn't be so distracted by such evil. You know what your grandfather would say. He's already worried enough about you…" Ah, yes. Namine knew very well why; already eighteen and without a suitor for her hand in marriage. Kairi, Namine's eldest sister of twenty-one, was to inherit the crown of Hallow Bastion. She was arranged to marry the youngest son of King Leon who ruled Destiny Islands. Prince Sora and Kairi had gotten along very well forming a quick friendship and eventually falling in love after three years of marriage.

Though it was happy news for the kingdom and her grandfather, the future began to look very oceanless for Namine. All the men her grandfather had brought to Namine came from landlocked kingdoms with large walls surrounding them and, of course, no magic.

"Who's the prince of the evening, Olette?" Once a week for almost a year there had been a different prince over for dinner in which none of them came back. That pleased Namine greatly.

"It's Prince Riku. He's the crown prince of Twilight."

This was surely the most extravagant dress she had worn for a dinner. Namine glanced at herself in the mirror; the gown clung tight to her body showing off her figure. She wasn't very curvy like her sister but she had full hips and a small waist. The dress was floor length, strapless, and laced in the back with beading and crystals all throughout the fabric of the dress making it look like little stars on a sunny sky. Its pale blue shade matched her eyes and looked like a mock wedding dress. Her grandfather was trying very hard this time.

"I don't want to get married… Aside from you and Kairi, I'll be all alone. You're my only friend here. Without you I'll be so unhappy." Namine was quickly pulled into a hug.

"Princess, you know that I'm your lady-in-waiting. Wherever you go I go. Don't worry, okay? You'll always have a friend!" Olette pulled back and smiled at Namine which brought her some comfort. "C'mon, we're going to be late for dinner if we don't hurry." Namine complied and sat at the vanity for Olette to do her hair with thoughts of the ocean on her mind.

**oOo**

At the top of the gilded staircase stood King Ansem, Kairi, and Prince Sora. With the look on her grandfather's face, Namine knew she was late and in trouble. With a curtsy before the king, Namine took a deep breath ready to start her apologies.

"Namine, we don't have time for this. We've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes. I know you're sorry. Now get out of that bow and come stand next to me! They're about to announce our arrival." Ansem grabbed her wrist and brought her next to him to walk down the staircase into the great dining hall. In front of her Kairi held the arm of her husband. They looked very attractive together with Kairi in a dark red gown that was simple yet elegant with her hair piled atop her head laced with diamonds and Sora in a military style jacket of dark blue lined with medals and a sash and pants of white that were pressed and crisp. Together they looked powerful, young, vibrant, but most of all in love.

The trumpet sounded and the lords and ladies down below all stood as the royal family entered the great dining hall from the grand staircase above. Kairi turned to look over her shoulder at her sister offering her a smile before walking down the steps. The crowd bowed low to show their respect for the couple and waited until they reached the bottom to finally rise again. Namine watched their descent down the stairs and became increasingly nervous. She hated being the centre of attention like this. Now, it was her turn.

On her grandfather's arm she descended on shaking legs. She was sweating a little and almost hyperventilating. "Just breathe Namine. You're going to be fine," the King whispered to her gently trying to soothe her anxiety. Namine was just lucky that no one was looking up from their bow. It was then that she noticed that there was one who looked at her. His blue-green eyes seemed to cut through the crowd and through his long fringe of silver hair. Her breath caught in her throat and she faltered a little almost falling if it wasn't for her grandfather supporting her.

As they cleared the staircase everyone stood waiting for the king to speak. Ansem took the seat at the head of the long table with Kairi and Sora seated on his right and Namine seated on his left. The entire room was silent, standing at their seats waiting for the king's command. A small nod of Ansem moved them to sit.

Goblets of wine filled the air as arms were extended toward the king, a show of respect. Ansem stood and cleared his throat.

"My court, it pleases me to break bread with you tonight in this show of fellowship. Tonight we not only celebrate the prosperity of our kingdom but we also celebrate my youngest granddaughter, Namine. Tonight, she is to meet the man she shall marry. Prince Riku! The crown prince of Kingdom Twilight!" The room erupted into applause as Namine sat there wide-eyed and stunned. So that is why he was trying so hard! This is why there hadn't had been suitors in a few weeks time… This wasn't a suitor for her to choose. It was an introduction to an arranged marriage!

Looking at her sister she tried to find some solace but could only see sadness there. Kairi had known what it was like to be in an arranged marriage and though she had in the end found love she wasn't sure Namine would be as lucky. Kairi leaned forward to touch Namine's hand, her eyes filled with hope. "Namine, it'll be okay. Don't worry. I'm sure he's a good man. He'll be good to you." A shiver ran down Namine's back at the idea of marrying this prince she knew nothing of.

"Hey, Namine, don't worry," She looked up at Sora who was smiling softly at her "Riku's a great guy. I great up with him… he takes a while to warm up to but don't fret. He's kind." How could she not fret? Out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her. Those eyes of his watching her movement behind strands of silver hair...

**oOo**

After dinner everyone had moved into the White Ballroom. Though the room wasn't white but red, the chandelier that hung from the ceiling was a blinding white and thus named the room for it. The candles that were lit within the chandelier shone through diamonds and crystals giving the room a heavenly glow. The lavish tapestries that hung on the wall were made of the finest silk in the kingdom that, when hit with light, glittered.

Namine stood silently next to the king. She still felt drained and anxious from the announcement an hour before that she hadn't eaten. Though the food smelled delicious and tempting, she couldn't stomach it. Now, she was expected to dance. As tradition, the king danced with whomever he chose. Before she knew it, Namine was led onto the dance floor by her grandfather while the entire court watched. The orchestra played a lively waltz that Namine was well practiced in since she was little. Soon she was on autopilot and let her mind wander to a safe place.

As more people began to enter the dance floor the music became more intricate as partners were being passed between dancers. Intimate conversations were held between men and women but Namine paid them no mind. It had been several songs and she had hardly noticed how often her partner had changed. As she turned into the arms of another partner she sighed. It wasn't until she stepped on his foot by accident that she realized that she was dancing with Sora.

"Ow! That was my foot Namine!" he said in a strained whisper. "Where is your head?" He turned her in a small circle before continuing their waltz.

"Sora! I had no idea it was you. I apologize… I don't know where my head is to be honest." They held hands and turned their bodies opposite directions, the style of dance had changed into something more intimate. As they moved closer with their chests touching Sora laughed.

"Well, you better figure it out soon because here comes your fiancé." Before Namine could even speak they both turned and bowed to their new partners. She was finally face to face with him.

He was tanned and tall with long silver hair and partially covered his face. Between his bangs the colour of his eyes peaked through. He was mysterious, aloof, and absolutely handsome. They were chest to chest and they danced. From their proximity she could smell cedar and sandalwood on his skin. It enticed her senses and made her stop dancing just to stare at him. He smiled at her almost and grabbed her hands coaxing her to dance along with him.

"So, you're Namine?" His voice was deep. It vibrated against her chest and relaxed her body even more against his. She could only nod lamely as him with her voice caught in the throat like that. "I like that name." God, that smile.

The room seemed to move in slow motion around her. Riku was intense and consuming… was this love? Love like her mother had told her all this time? Whatever it was it was as close to magic she had ever gotten.

A blush of embarrassment crept up on her face as she realized she was staring at him. His mouth was moving. Was he talking to her? She couldn't tell. All she could do was stare at him. Without realizing it, she was being led out of the White Ballroom by his hand and soon found herself in the lavish gardens on the castle grounds.

"Here we are, now we have somewhere to talk without being interrupted." He smiled at her and sat at a nearby bench that was surrounded by rose bushes of every colour. All she could do was nod. Where was her voice?

"Well, I guess to start, my name is Riku. What would you like to know?" Again, she was silent. Sitting next to him she sat on her hands and looked down onto her lap in embarrassment. What was happening to her? She shook her head from side to side not wanting to open her mouth. He seemed bothered by this. "Do I make you nervous?"

Namine sat silently. Did he make her nervous? For once, she was alone with a man she just met. There was no chaperone there to watch them. That alone was unnerving. Maybe it was the cold or maybe it was fear but she was shaking. "I can see that you're cold. Here," Riku began to take his jacket off and he placed it on her shoulders. It was a sweet gesture and very random, even. "Better?" Again, she nodded. After moments of sitting together in silence, Riku began to stand. "It's late, Princess. Shall I walk you back inside?" He offered a hand to her but she declined. Finally she spoke. "I would like to stay out here and think if you don't mind. Thank you for taking me out here." As she began to take the jacket off Riku stopped her. "No, please, keep it with you for now. It'll keep you warm. I shall see you soon. We have a wedding to plan." That was right… a wedding. This was real. Slowly, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He said nothing as her left her there in shock over such a simple kiss.

For a while Namine sat there dumbfounded with a hand on her cheek. It was a first. Her first sort of intimate contact with a man. She got up and peered at the garden around her. It was empty and quite. Through the quite she could head the crashing of the waves on the shore behind the giant wall surrounding the castle. When she knew it was safe she quickly made her way to the back of the garden toward the large hedges that lined the back wall. The small princess pushed aside the middle most hedges and found a rusted old door. With a hard shove the door came open. Namine discarded her shoes and sunk her toes into cool sand, making her way toward the water lapping on the shore.

She was the only one who knew of this secret door to the outside. She discovered it on her sixteenth birthday when she was desperate for an escape from the castle. Namine took a deep breath of sea air letting the ocean spray mist upon her face. Here she was completely unguarded. This was her sanctuary. She walked into the ocean until the water lapped at her thighs, completely ruining the silk on the dress. It didn't matter to Namine however; her grandfather insisted she never wear a gown more than once.

Namine stared out into the ocean wondering what new places could be out there. The moonlight on the water made everything glow around her. Slowly, she sunk into the water until she was floating. Her hair was getting tangled by the salty water. Olette hated when she would do this but she would just have to deal with it. This was Namine's last chance at freedom. Just as she began to float farther and father out a voice called out to her.

"Hey!" Irritated, Namine stood up in the water. She had floated so far out that the water reached the top of her dress now. Whoever was calling after her was swimming toward her at a fast pace. She began to swim back to shore trying to avoid the unwanted guest but she was quickly grabbed and pulled out of the water.

Namine looked up at the young man who had pulled her out of the water and dragged her on to shore. His eyes were dark blue and shone under the moon light. His simple black clothes were soaked with sea water. His blonde hair dripped on his face emphasizing the worry on his brow. Though he was only half a head taller than her, this young man's anger seemed to make her shrink under his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know what kinds of sea monsters roam these waters! Don't you know it's dangerous to swim at night? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Namine opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off.

"Have you never heard of mermaids? They down people for fun! Especially young women… they will take your beauty and then leave your dead body for any other creature looking for a meal…" Namine was shocked at this. All that was in the ocean she so loved?

"M-magic?" She stuttered in response. The young man looked out behind her toward the concrete fortress, anger graced his handsome features as a million thoughts ran through his head.

"You… you're from the city, aren't you?" A nod was all she muster.

He quickly released her as if she were on fire. "You need to get back before they realize you're gone. Before anyone from the outside knows you," He placed two fingers on her forehead. "Don't move." Slowly, warmth spread through Namine's body and she was glowing a soft blue all over. Her clothes were dried with the silk completely mended and her body became heavy and tired. Hard as she tried she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Here, this should help. Never come back here. Go back to your life and forget all about this world." With his words, she drifted off to sleep and fell forward in his arms unconscious.

He picked her up bridal style and looked toward the castle that peaked just over the wall ahead. The young man looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. She was a beautiful creature. Lovelier than any fae or siren he had seen. With furrowed eyebrows he memorized her face. "We will meet again," he whispered, "I just hope you don't remember this night. Forget my face… that much I ask."

Concentrating a flow of power into his hands he lifted her body into the air and concentrated on a room. A room with a bed for her to rest. Soon, in dispersing light she was gone. He looked up and saw the light appear in the large window and the girl lying on a cushion against the windowsill. The blonde looked down at his hands then back up at the window.

"Sleep well princess…"

With one last look he walked out into the darkness before disappearing in a flash of light.

**oOo**

**I really hope that wasn't too confusing. Hopefully the next chapter will come soon or if I even get enough encouragement to continue this. Blah, anyway... thanks for reading!**


End file.
